musicthatdoesntsuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Where to find
'Where to find Electronic Dance Music?' Listed below are good links to find and discover recent EDM. http://fratmusic.com/ is a great internet radio website. Similar to pandora where you are only allowed to skip a maxium of six songs per playlist, yet different than pandora because playlists are already made for the listener. Fratmusic has a variety of stations, such as, Chillin, Daydrinking, Rage, Broin' Out, Electro Beach, Dubstep, etc. Within the stations are playlists made that fall into the station like Call Me Electric... Maybe, Classic Blackout, Countdown 2 Summer, Betches Love to Rage, etc. This is a good radio website to listen to while you are studying, cleaning, taking a shower, or even partying. http://soundcloud.com/ is a website that allows the artist to upload their tracks for people to listen to their music and possibly download. More popular artist usually do not provide a download option, just so people do not steal their music and make you pay on iTunes. Soundcloud allows you to connect with people by commenting on not only the whole song, but also a few seconds or so, of your favorite part in the song. Soundcloud makes it easy to share with the world (Examples: Facebook, Twitter) the songs you like. Use the search bar to search for any particular artist. When looking at a certain artist, soundcloud provides links to similar artists which can lead to exploring more into that genre. http://fratstars.com/ is a little similar to fratmusic.com, but is not a internet radio. Fratstars update posts about current music news and rising artists. The top playlist button on their website gives a list of several different genres of playlist that they have that are already made and created. Songs typically have a downloading option. Follow on twitter: @Mobilex_Apps http://www.checkthistrack.com/ is very similar to fratstars.com. Checkthistrack.com provides current news and new releases of tracks, but does not always have a downloading option. This website does not provide playlists or similar artist. However, it does give more information about a song or artist that the other websites do not give. The website is all about promoting new tracks. Follow on twitter: @CheckThisTrack 'Where to See EDM' First, if you are on facebook check your events. As college students, some peers go to shows and concerts that are probably near you. Popular event areas are usually around Baltimore, New York City, or even State College. Smaller event areas that have shows would be around Philly or York, PA. One popular tour that is currently going on right now: DayGlow Dayglow is the world's largest paint party that provides several different varities of entertainment. Dayglow was in State College only about a week ago, Philly, and DC. Another popular tour: Electric Daisy Carnival Electric Daisy Carnival is only held in popular cities like New York, Las Vegas, and Puerto Rico. To see other artists or DJs check out the artist's website, facebook, and ticketmaster. I highly recommend going to at least one show in your lifetime. It's an amazing and fun experience! By Ashley Foltz